Doll
by Tatsuya.Reiji
Summary: no summary, langsung baca aja


"Sshh.. Uhhh.. Ahhh…" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tangan dan kakinya terikat, rantai yang terpasang dileher dan vibrator dengan volume max bersarang dilubang vaginanya, tubuh yeoja bernama Lee Ahreum atau biasa dipanggil Ahreum itu pun bergetar hebat, diapun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti apa kata majikannya. Kim Jong In

"Nghhh… Ahhh.. a..aku..hhh"

Ahreum pun akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya yang entah telah keberapa kali, Jongin yang dari tadi sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya sambil mendengarkan desahan Ahreum pun kinin menghentikan aktifitasnya, diapun menghampiri Ahreum dan langsung melepas celananya sehingga tampaknya juniornya yang sudah menegang itu.

"Suck it! Bitch!"

dia menampar pipi Ahreum hingga membuat pipi Ahreum menjadi merah kebiruan, Ahreum mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dan mulai mengocok junior Jong In, dikulumnya junior Jong In dan menjilatinya seperti es krim, dia pun memainkan twinsball Jong In dan membuat Jong In merem melek keenakan.

"Ahh… Ouchh yeahh.. fasterrrhhh bitch!" desah Jong In sambil meremas sprei karena sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Ahreum di juniornya. Ahreum pun menurut, dia mempercepat kulumannya hingga junior Jong In mulai mengeluarkan cairannya

"Ahh.. I'm cumminghhh…" Jong In pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairan spermanya dimulut Ahreum hingga Ahreum tersedak, "Telan cairanku bodoh!" bentak Jong In yang langsung dituruti oleh Ahreum.

Setelah menghabiskan cairan Jong In, dia pun menungging membelakangi Jong In sesuai isyarat yang diberikan tuannya, lalu Jong In dengan tanpa aba aba pun memasukkan juniornya kedalam miss v Ahreum dalam 1 hentakan.

"Akh.. Appo tuan.." rintih Ahreum karena Jong In memasukkannya tanpa persiapan, tapi Jong In tidak peduli, kini dia menggenjot juniornya didalam miss v Ahreum.

"Sshhh… Ahhh.. disitu..hhh.. tuanhh…" desah Ahreum saat junior Jong In menyodok nyodok g-spotnya.

"Ouchhh Yeahhh… I want..hh…cum…" Jong In dan Ahreum pun klimaks secara bersamaan didalam lubang kewanitaan Ahreum. Lalu dengan kasar Jong In mencabut juniornya dari dalam miss v Ahreum dan menggendong Ahreum kedalam kamar Ahreum.

Jangan kira kamar Ahreum adalah kamar yang indah dengan kasur yang empuk, justru kamar Ahreum terdapat sex toys dimana mana, dan sebuah sofa dan tiang besi yang berfungsi agar Ahreum menunjukkan pertunjukan pole dance sambil telanjang dihadapan tuannya itu. Jong In pun melepas ikatan ditangan dan kaki Ahreum, lalu membaringkannya di sofa yang ada dikamar tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jong In meninggalkan Ahreum yang terbaring lemas di sofa dan kembali pada tugas tugasnya

~~~~oOo~~~~

Keesokan harinya

"byurr" seketika Ahreum terbangun dan melihat Jong In dengan tatapan dinginnya mengguyur badan Ahreum dengan air dingin.

"T-tuann…" Ahreum meringkuk memeluk badannya sendiri untuk berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"cepat bangun dan bikinkan aku sarapan! Cepat!" Ahreum pun menurut dan segera pergi kedapur untuk membuat makanan untuk tuannya, tapi baru saja Ahreum melangkah keluar kamar, tangan kekar Jong In menariknya dan mengikatkan tubuh Ahreum di sebuah kursi roda

"Ahhh tuanhh.." desah Ahreum saat Jong In memasukkan vibrator bervolume max kedalam miss v Ahreum.

"silahkan memasak~" ucap Jong In sambil menyeringai tajam kehadapan Ahreum, Ahreum pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya menggunakan tangan yang memang tidak diikat oleh Jong In.

"I-ni makanannya tuanhh..." ucap Ahreum sambil menahan desahannya karena vibrator yang tertanam dimiss v nya sembari memberikan satu piring makanan pada Jongin, Jong In menatap piring makanan yang diberikan Ahreum, lalu memakannya dengan lahap karena dari kemarin malam dia tidak makan sama sekali.

"T-tuanhhh.." panggil Ahreum.

Jong In dengan ketus pun hanya menjawab "Apa?" sambil menatap Ahreum dingin.

"A-Ak..uhhh.. ingin..hh.. ahhhh.. per..gihh..se..ko..lahhh.." Ahreum mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata karena dia telah mencapai klimaksnya, Jong In pun mengangkat alis kanannya dan kembali menatap Ahreum dingin.

"Heum.. baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekolah.." ucapan Jong In pun terputus membuat Ahreum bingung, lalu kemudian Jong In melanjutkan kata katanya

"Tetapi sekolahmu adalah sekolah istimewa karena kau akan sekolah dirumah atau biasa disebut home schooling" Ucap Jong In dengan santai dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Ahh sepertinya guru yang akan mengajarmu telah tiba, cepatlah bersiap siap" ucap Jong In melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat badan Ahreum di kursi roda itu.

Ahreum yang sudah terbebas dari ikatannya pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, diapun membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera memakai bajunya, beberapa menit kemudian, bel rumah Jong In pun berbunyi, dengan ramah Jong In membukakan pintu dan menyapa orang yang ada didepan pintu itu dengan ramah lalu mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk kedalam rumah Jong In.

"Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman untukmu" ucap Jong In, lalu orang tersebut duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tamu. Jong In akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur, dengan sekilas Jong In member isyarat pada Ahreum yang berarti 'cepat beri salam pada guru barumu' lalu beranjak pergi, Ahreum pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil melihat lihat pemandangan yang ada diruang tamu.

"Annyeong haseyo.." Ahreum menyapa orang tersebut dari arah samping, sontak orang tersebut menoleh dan terlonjak kaget melihat Ahreum

"LEE AHREUM?"

-TBC-


End file.
